Their Hesitation
by G. Sun
Summary: Our three tween heroes are faced with a major decision, a decision that will impact their lives. How can Mia and Risa leave behind the friends they made? Will Mizuki's choice ravage the future of Westopolis? The final chapters of the adolescents will shape the future of their lives. Read after THE TRUE HEARTS OF POKEMON.
1. It's Not Fair

**My last story, enjoy!**

Today's humidity is making my hair frizzier than it's ever been. I don't want it to look this bad for when I head into work today. Before stepping inside Mr. Erick's office, I catch a glimpse of myself through the window of a parked car. I look like a mess, my bangs have frizzed up, making it impossible to see anything, a zit popped up on my nose, and my capris keep sagging. I should've tried it on Saturday, when Mizuki took me and Risa shopping. Quickly, I pat my hair down, manage to keep my bangs behind my ears, and pull up the dark beige capris. I head into the un-air conditioned office with only a fan hitting my face and greet Mizuki. "Morning Mizuki."

"Yo! This nasty humidity will be the death of me," exaggerates Mizuki, not even touching her hair. "I had to put it up in this bun for it to be acceptable." Some black strands have escaped the bun.

"I wish my hair was long enough to do that. I'd only look stupid."

"No you wouldn't. You should've pinned some of it down." Mizuki's hair length is something I'm really envious about. Her hair goes past her shoulders and stops right in the middle of her back. Mom's hair was an inch longer than hers, maybe that's why I'm jealous. "You have lovely hair Mizuki."

"D'aww thanks."

"I'm getting awfully nauseous at the girl talk in this room," complains Mr. Erick, bending over to scratch his hairy leg. "Mia, come over here."

"Okay." I walk up to his desk, passing Mizuki, and he hands me a thick white envelope. "What's this about? I didn't do much last week."

"It'll be your last wad of cash for a while."

"Am I getting fired? Is it because I took so many days off a week ago?"

"No, no. I told Mizuki about since she got here earlier but I'll wait for Risa to drop by before continuing."

"Oh. Okay." I take a seat on the stool, feeling the weight of my last paycheck. It's pretty heavy, I could take everyone out to dinner at that French restaurant the three of us could barely afford the last time we went there, Le P'tit Paris. Probably for two nights. I glance at Mizuki leaning against the opposite side of the wall, staring at her face for any innuendo of the news Mr. Erick has to say to me and Risa. She looks pensive but somewhat satisfied, as if she made an internal decision and is happy about it. After a while, Risa waltzes in, donning a new kimono. This one is hazel, with a rose star on the side and a pale yellow sash around it-of course, she got the hood added. Isn't she hot in this awful humidity? "Morning Risa," I say to her.

"Morning Mia, Mizuki, Erick. I see you two have your fair share of hair problems," she frankly points out, making me self-conscious again.

"With all that hair of yours, I'm sure you're dying of humidity too," sneers Mizuki.

"Risa, how long is your hair anyway?" I ask her, remembering her hair to be Rapunzel-length.

"It stops at my thighs," answers Risa. "I finger comb it time to time and rinse it with water."

"Woah." I cover my mouth. "You never cut it?"

"Never." Mr. Erick clears his throat, unable to withstand our discussion any longer. "Yes?"

"Good morning. Here's your last pay for a while."

"Hm, why is that?" She goes up to his desk and takes it, putting it in her side pocket. I wish my pants had deep pockets like hers; I said that to Mizuki once and she told me that designers make "shitty pockets" for girl pants because the fashion industry wants us to buy purses. It makes so much sense.

"I proposed this to Mizuki earlier and she's decided already. Given the events that happened two months ago with our visitors and the Heartless infestation from way back when, I can say I'm proud of you three. You've proved yourself to be more than scared children in a matter of months. You're all aware that each of us come from our own worlds that the Heartless took away. You've renewed some hope in me that it's possible to get back home and not spend forever here like I have. But in order for you three to strike a powerful to the Darkness, you'd have to be properly trained. After all, the Heartless grow stronger each day and every second we spend being here, they make it harder to return to our worlds. My associate knows a few capable fighters that will be willing to train you. So keeping it frank, I'm proposing that you three spend about a year training under acceptable teachers in different worlds."

"A year? Out of this world?" I almost scream.

"Precisely. You won't return here until the next summer. I've arranged a specially engineered ship to arrive tomorrow morning. And then wherever you three are, after a year, the ship will come by and bring you back here. I've already picked out your destinations based on your fighting styles and my associate has gotten in contact with the mentors I picked, it's only a matter of your consent. I'm aware that you three have become attached to this world but think about this opportunity-the Darkness isn't going to wait for you to reclaim your worlds. Mizuki has already agreed to it." Risa and I look at Mizuki doubtfully, appearing oddly delighted about the decision. "Let me know how you two feel tonight and then meet at the docks looking out to Angel Island at eleven thirteen in the morning."

When the three of us leave his office, the sun is covered by the clouds, giving everything in the city a dull color. Risa speaks sternly, "Mizuki, you agreed to do this." I think she's hoping Mizuki argues she didn't.

"Of course I did, if I get stronger and train with people who understand my powers, then I'll be able to figure out a way to get home. You guys have to take this chance too," she replies encouragingly. Risa hesitates, sighing sadly. "We'll only be away for a year."

"I do not want to leave the two of you, I consider you two to be my dear friends," Risa admits quietly. "I am not sure I can go through with this. What about you, Mia?"

"I'm not sure either, you guys are my best friends," I reply honestly, putting my hand on my sweaty chest. Mizuki rolls her eyes and snorts. "Oh yeah, and there's Don. How are you going to leave your lovebird?"

"He's not my lovebird."

"Still in denial?"

"There's nothing to deny," I turn to the street to hide my flushed cheeks. All these people just go about their days, not knowing about the Darkness and how cruel and greedy it is. Why do we have to? It's not fair, I'm only thirteen, Risa and Mizuki are fourteen. "I don't know what I'll tell him." Maybe I shouldn't tell him anything about it.

' ' '

Don comes by the house to visit around three fifteen, it's even hotter than this morning. I step outside to talk to him, warning him it's warmer inside, then we sit on the ground in silence. He's been much happier than he was two months ago and is less snippy with Mizuki. I'm happy to see that he's become a better person than before, although we still have our awkward moments. "What's going on with your hair today?" he finally asks, trying to pat it down.

"Humidity," I pout. "Don, there's something I want to tell you, but I'm really afraid."

"What is it?" The sentence that wants to come out stays lodged in my throat, curling into a ball of jumbled words I can't utter. This is what I don't want to do, drag this whole thing out and worry Don. "Mia, I told you before you don't need to be afraid around me, only Mizuki has to be." A car drives by, the humming of its engine disrupting the insects' chirps and birds' songs. I seldom hear cars here.

I chuckle at Don's joke, pushing my hair down and gazing into his ruby eyes. They make me feel warm and mushy inside. "Was that a car door?" he asks. I wonder if Angelica felt the same way when she looked at him. Eventually, the thing that's on my mind comes out but not the way I want it to, "I-I might be leaving for a year."

"You know her?" Don nods to in front of him, getting on his feet. I follow his eyes and see a tall, umber skinned woman with shoulder-length micro twists approaching us. "I've never seen her before," I whisper to him.

"Are you two waiting for me?" the young woman asks, tugging on the collar of her snug, mauve romper.

"Uh, no. May I ask what you're doing here?" I ask her.

"What I'm doing at my house?"

"What?" Don and I exclaim at the same time. Panic erupts in my stomach. "This-is your home?"

"I know it when I see it," the woman says. "Have you two been living together in my house? You look awfully young." I chuckle while Don splutters, "No, no, no. You own this house?"

"Well yeah," she answers with a lighthearted laugh. "I stopped by to spruce up the place and take care of things but you two strays probably messed it up. Don't tell me you've wandered out here and just found this place. That's the last time I leave a spare key out here." I explain to her what happened the night I came here, excluding the crashing from the sky part, and add that I'm trying to get home. "You expect me to believe that? That you wandered out here-_nobody_ wanders out here, that's why I bought the house. The city was too chaotic for me."

I desperately pull out the wad of hundred-dollar bills from my shallow pocket, disregarding my pants' gradual descent. "This is all I have, you can take it. I'm deeply sorry, I had nowhere else to go."

"Nowhere close to the price of rent, keep it," the woman waves it away.

"She's telling the truth," Don adds when the woman snorts and takes off her sunglasses. She squints at us, shrugs her purse off her shoulder, and sighs. "I guess you are. Can't be helped." She approaches me, digs in her black purse for a few seconds, and holds out a set of keys, isolating one and getting it out the ring. "The house is nice isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"A lot more flowers bloomed last time I was here, I take good care of them. I hope you do, too." She drops the bronze key with a strip of blue tape on it; I catch it clumsily. "Feel free to change the sheets or move some furniture around."

"You're giving me the house?" I stammer. "Just like that? Thank you very much." I exchange a baffled and happy look with Don. The woman puts her sunglasses back on and walks down the path. "It's my seventh house, I'll be fine. Take care of it, kiddies." I hold my breath until I hear the roar of the car engine, then the car driving away.

"Seventh house?" I wonder quietly, dropping back to the ground while tucking the key in my back pocket and the bundle of cash in my front pocket. I grab my capris' waistline and pull it up. "She must be pretty rich."

"Maybe she's a celebrity. You were saying something before?" My body tenses up in fear, I don't want to repeat what I said. When the fast-chirping cicadas reply, Don stares at the clouds as if waiting for an angel to descend from them. "Lucky you. You just got a house for free. You told me you were so afraid that the owner of this house would return and kick you out."

I swallow hard and bite my lip. "Mr. Erick told me I should consider leaving Westopolis for a while."

"What? Where would you go?"

"I don't yet. He only told me that I should go away for a year so I could train to take back my world from the Heartless. But I-I really don't know what to do. I don't want to leave this place, I really like this world. But I want to go home. What do I do?" He frowns deeply and simply puts his arm over my shoulders for a half hug.

J.G.P.


	2. The Choices I Make

I hope Mia and Risa agree to this, this is practically the opportunity of a lifetime. I skip around the hotel room merrily as I pluck more clothes from the closet hangers and my laundry bag to throw into my huge suitcase that I bought after leaving Risa and Mia. I roll my shirts, dresses, leggings, and shorts like towels and lay them in an orderly fashion. It sucks that Erick's not gonna tell us who our teachers are, leaving it a surprise for us. I wonder if one of us is gonna have him as a teacher. I throw in my bras and undies gleefully and then stop when I drop the last bra. What if Risa and Mia don't take the offer? They both have friends native to this world they're unwilling to leave behind. And I've got no one.

It makes me wonder what I've done with myself for these past eleven months. All I've managed to do is get into trouble with people, almost get killed at every corner, and make a plethora of enemies. Risa and Mia have actually bonded with people other than me, they've made lasting friendships with them. I'm just lingering here like Erick. Maybe I'm so eager to leave 'cuz I've got no one to really abandon here. Well, there's always Risa and Mia who I know I'm gonna miss. I sink into my suitcase, huddling among my underwear. "Why does loving people hurt so much?" I demand rhetorically.

_"You can simply stop loving."_

Space stands next to me, his aura making me shiver-or is it just the A/C? I leer at him, stepping out of the suitcase. It's been so long since he and Time have graced me with their presence. "I was starting to think you forgot about me. You know, I don't understand why you don't just burn up like Dori would if he came here."

"_I am not of the Darkness. My presence here will not bring harm to this world's denizens," _he replies deadpan. _"Space is not something that can shrivel up like a plant without sunlight."_

"Where's Time, taking care of her little boy?" I sneer as I go over to shut the door and lock it. It would look strange if someone passed by to see me in the room talking to some grown man, or woman, or whatever the hell he is. "You never pay me a visit...maybe you're going to tell me what you did to my family," I say threateningly. He's unfazed by my tone.

"_It is no one's business but my own."_

"I know you blasted Haruki off to some other world, he's my family, I have a right to know. And my mom, what happened to her?" His dark brown eyes don't yield to my hazel eyes, making me back off a little bit. "Get my mom out of the black hole you put her in!"

"_It would be impossible. But I am not here to discuss that with you. You must not board the ship which will you bring you to another world tomorrow."_

"How-" I forgot, he's like an all-powerful, all-seeing essence of spatial stuff. "You can't tell me what to do, I do what I want."

"_Stop your quest for knowledge and power." _With a wave of his hand, all the clothes I unpack come flying out of the suitcase, one of my shirts smack me in the face. I throw it off and swing my fists violently in the hopes I'll hit him at least once. I lunge toward him but then I notice the dresser bouncing against the ceiling. Suddenly I realize I'm dangling over him slowly, along with everything else in my room. Space is the only one grounded, pissing me off further as I gradually start to spin around. _"Your quest will only bring destruction Mizuki. Your ambitions will be the death of an entire world, as a human, I'm sure you don't want that burden on you. Humans cannot hold burdens, let alone human adolescent girls."_

"Well maybe if you tell me what you did to my brother eleven years ago, I wouldn't have to do this!" I retort as I begin to flip slowly to the ceiling. I'd be enjoying this if I was doing this myself. _"Your brother is nothing."_

"Nothing? Everyone is something."

"_Is that what you were taught?"_

"Damn right. I refuse to believe my brother is nothing in this world." I get my footing on the ceiling and push off toward Space standing there smugly as if he owns this room. Palkia didn't act like he owned the place and he and Space are essentially the same. "Oh yeah, and make my mom exist again 'cause I want her back too."

"_Did you not the see your future if you were to continue down the path you're going down?" _ he finally looks up at me and his gaze sends me upward again. _"You recall visiting the future, the world living in ruin because you chose to keep pushing, because you valued your feelings over the world's safety. Are you that selfish that you would turn a blind eye to the disastrous future?"_

"You came here just to tell me that?" I ask, glaring at him. "'Cause if you did, none of what you're saying means a damn thing to me. All that matters is that I'm saving my family and my world from the Darkness-"

"_You mean _my world_. I created all the worlds and I watch them fall to Darkness. The Heartless have assumed my role," _says Space, showing some irritation in his tone.

"And mine fell 'cuz your kid Dori opened the door and ruined everything for me," I angrily respond, pushing off the ceiling again. "And I'm gonna make him pay too, you can count on it." The gravity in the room returns, dropping everything back on the carpet with a lot of thuds. I fall flat on my face as I'm sprawled on the carpet. Space's voice is right next to my ear, flat without emotion but I can feel slight anger in it.

_"That spawn of Darkness has nothing to do with me. Worlds are supposed to be created by my hand and destroyed by my other-Dori simply destroys whichever he likes along with the Heartless creatures. I could make you cease to exist but you are to be the human world's preserver of time and space. Trying to find your missing family will only bring more destruction among the worlds, that is what you humans call a contradiction. So I will tell you once more to quell your ambitions." _I bring my head up to see Space bent over me, backing away as I pick myself up. _"It will only bring despair to this world and its denizens."_

"Bite me," I want to say, or "kick yourself in the face asshole," or something along those lines. But for once, I'm at a loss for words, there's nothing I can say to that. Then he gives me his back and fades away into an invisible portal. I clench my shaking fists and knock off the lamp by my bed. The phone rings again, a noise complaint probably on its way since that idiot lifted the bed too. I plop on the bed and scream into my pillow. It's hard to stay optimistic when assholes like him keep bringing me down like that. What if my brother is "nothing" and I'm here searching for him for no reason? What if getting my mom back is impossible and Palkia only said otherwise to make me feel better? What if going away for a year won't change a damn thing? Am I really selfish enough to doom this world to a future covered in Darkness?

"He wants you to doubt yourself," I remind myself, pushing myself off the bed. Slowly, I bend down and pick up my shorts. "Now I've got to start all over again, son of a bitch. I really hate him." I pick up the remote and turn the TV on to the news as I start to pick up the unrolled clothes. _"…multibillionaire researcher is caught roaming Central Metropolis today. Although there was a little something odd on her outfit…"_

Mia and Risa, how will my choices ruin there lives?

J.G.P.


	3. Grapes

When I arrived in this world I had a plan, a simple one: do not establish sentimental relationships with the people here, find Clancy, and return us home as soon as possible. My time here has eradicated the three main components of that plan, it is for that reason I cannot come to a decision that will probably improve my situation. Damn it. "One pistachio scoop on a cone please," I say to the dark girl with shiny, luscious curls at the ice cream stand.

"Cone right?" she asks, rushing to get it. She seems nervous, probably her first day working. I was not nervous when I worked for Erick the first time, I was pumped and very eager. Working for him has always felt natural to me.

"Yes."

If I was more like my father then I would not have this vain feeling residing in my chest. He was heartless for most of his life, I do not think he had ever given me a hug before or kiss me like other fathers would. Now that I think about it, the only affection I got from that man was when he told me to pick out the ripest breadfruit from a tree outside the Village of Willow. _I don't care how long it takes, I need something sweet, _he grumbled.

"Three dollars."

"Here." I take out a ten-dollar bill from the envelope I was given and she hands me the ice cream. "Keep the change."

"Thank you! Have a nice day."

"You too."

_I spent a good twenty minutes looking for the ripest breadfruit. When I climbed up the tall and limber breadfruit tree and told him I got it, the branch I stood on broke and I came tumbling down with the fruit in hand. He caught me just in time, it felt strange to have him hold me in his arms. In the two seconds he cradled me, I felt that I was his daughter, not his perfect warrior who would grow up to be the best swordsman among the villages and not just a cursed child that had to obey everything without question._ I am his little girl, _I thought._ _"Good job, this looks plump enough to hold me until lunch."_

I bite into the ice cream, letting it cool my mouth as it melts on my tongue. Who would have thought that Mizuki would get me addicted to this ice cream business? Before biting it again, I observe it from all angles. The smooth green texture, the crunchy nuts inside, who thought putting this together would create a delicious concoction? While I am passing by the supermarket, I chomp into the ice cream while eyeing all the fruits in the fruit stands and reading the handwritten signs of the fruits' names and the listed price per unit. The mountain of grapes I wished for was finished by Knuckles a few weeks ago and he could not stand the sight of another grape. _No, I'm not eating anymore! I'm done with them, this was just too much, _he said. _I thought Groudon would be here for a while longer, sorry, _I said.

_Just…I can't have anymore. _ But lately he has been sleep-talking, mumbling about how much he wants grapes and the bizarre activities he would do to obtain some. Picking up lunch and some grapes would be a pleasant surprise for him, I am sure.

I leave the market with a bag of two sandwiches and a small bag of grapes. He had better like the chicken sandwich, otherwise I will toss the entire bag out into the ocean and dissociate it before he can change his mind. I hold my ice cream with my bag hand, flicking the melting pistachio from my fingers. I should know not to waste time maundering with ice cream out in the August heat. But I do not want to return to Angel Island, not yet. I do not want to face Knuckles yet. And I want to take in all the sights that I would not have ever thought existed if Clancy did not open the black door in my world. "Hey! Fucking brat."

I freeze in astonishment, noticing that the uneaten portion of the pistachio scoop is smushed and I turn to look at the rest of it dripping off a woman's outfit. "Sorry." I put my hand up while some kids snicker past me.

"Pay attention to where you're going next time." She puts her phone to her ear and exasperatedly says, "Yeah, sorry about that. I've had weird incidents with too many tweens today." A man gasps and almost pushes me down to shove his cellphone at the exasperated stranger. "You're Dr. Gnus!"

"No, you got the wrong person."

"That is Dr. Gnus," a woman cries out, attracting more attention to the dark-skinned adult. She pushes up her sunglasses and hurries off before the crowd can swarm her but people with flashing cameras and phones pursue her. I drop whatever is left of my semi-liquid ice cream and cross the street without looking back.

When I finally reach Angel Island, I find Knuckles lying face-flat on the lush grass. "Knuckles I brought-what are you doing?"

He lifts his head, pouting in the direction of the forest. I glance toward the forest, seeing nothing out of the ordinary as I stand over him. "Is there something in the forest?"

"No." His voice is barely a whisper.

"So what?"

"I need grapes."

"I thought you said-"

"I know. What I said. I just really need some."

"You are ridiculous. Here." I take out the wet bag of grapes and drop it on his head. His eyes scintillate and he sits up, tearing open the bag of grapes and spilling some for the busy ants to pick up. "Calm down, the grapes are not going anywhere. I knew you would eventually crack. Here is a chicken sandwich too." Noisily, he devours the grapes just by sticking the stems in his mouth, sucking clusters of grapes at once, and then he pulls out the grape-less stem.

"I'm glad I kept you on this island," he says between chewing and swallowing. "What would I do without you?"

If I leave him like this, it would only hurt him. Why does he have to act like this when I am faced with this tough decision? I wish he still treated me the way he used to when I first came here, it would make this so much more easier. I fold my arms as I sit next to him, glancing at the dried ice cream on my fingers. "Knuckles, would you be fine with me leaving the island?"

"Of course," answers Knuckles in the midst of his hungry grape craze.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why ask? You leave all the time, more than me. It's never a problem."

"That is not what I meant." I put my head on my bent knees. He chews obnoxiously, grabbing another bundle of grapes ravenously. "I mean, if I had to leave for a long time, say a year, would you be okay with that?"

"An entire year? Of course not! You're a guardian of the Master Emerald, there's no way you can be gone for that long," he objects passionately, ignoring the rest of the grapes in the bag. "If you want to leave for that long, I'll stop you. Why would you even ask something like that?"

"My boss has proposed a sort of training session for me. In order for me to do it, he wants to send me out of this world." I still cannot meet his eyes. "To train me so that I can reclaim my world from the Heartless that took it, but I would not be back until the next summer comes." I can hear him nearly choke on a grape and I know he is probably glaring at me. "A ship will be coming tomorrow to bring me to whoever will teach me. He told me to give him an answer by tonight-"

"Refuse his offer!"

"Knuckles, the opportunity to become stronger is within my reach," I reply seriously, facing his scrunched up face, redder than usual. "I do not think I can let that slip away from me."

"No way, for a year? You can just train with me here, that's what we normally do anyway," he protests, getting to his feet. "There's no way you're leaving for a year."

"Knuckles, try to understand it from my point of view please. It has almost been a year since I landed on this island and every other attempt to get home was nothing but a trick. This is no trick, no lie, a legitimate way to return home, strengthening my abilities so I can bring my world back. I do not want to leave you like this. But I want to go home, very much so." The strength in my voice fades in the last sentence. I can see past the anger in his face, I can see the hurt and look of betrayal.

"I don't want to hear any more of this crap. I don't wanna hear this, do what you want," he exasperatedly says. Knuckles stomps away, crushing the spilled grapes beneath his shoes. I sigh as I stare at the squashed grapes, watching ants surround it and mount each other to get inside the tiny fruit. It was a simple plan I had to follow.

' ' '

Being out in the city this late by myself is a bit nerve-wracking. I am not afraid of anyone jumping me or robbing me, I have nothing worth stealing on me, it is the shadows. The street lamp, the cars, the alleyways, all unfamiliar shadows that can grow a pair of yellow eyes, the thought terrifies me. I do not want to be afraid of the shadows anymore.

As I am about to open the door to Erick's office, someone opens it from the inside. "Hi, Mia." She sniffles and runs past me, sprinting down the lamppost-lit street. I wonder if she made her decision and already regrets it. "Good night Risa, you're here to tell me your final decision," assumes Erick, leaning back on his chair. Does this man ever sleep? He is perpetually working.

"Did Mia take your offer?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. So, what do you say?"

Find Clancy and return us home as soon as possible, two parts of the plan. Even if it means leaving my friends behind.

J.G.P.


	4. Goodbye to the Home I Never Called Home

I never wanted to ever call that house home. I always said to people, "Come to the house," "I'm heading to the house," "You can stay at the house". After a couple of months, I replaced "the" with "my", it felt natural since I've been there for a while. And this morning, I'm saying goodbye to my home. I tuck the bronze key the owner gave me in my backpack's side pocket and shrug the bag and the staff carrier over my shoulders.

_It's what you have to do, _said Don. I thought he was going to get mad but he wasn't. He didn't look happy either, there was nothing on his face.

When I make it into the city, I have breakfast in the small café I pass by when I'm really early for work, Springers. I have the same thing whenever I'm here, a croissant and green tea. I'm going to miss my city breakfast, Mr. Erick told me not to expect anything glamorous. The city-I thought I wouldn't enjoy being here much since it would be just as dirty and polluted as Moonlight Town was. But it hasn't been so bad, it's actually cleaner. Moonlight Town is still my island, my real home, that's why I gotta do this, correct the mistake Seth made when he opened the door. I get up from the table and pick up my backpack, heading to the docks by Angel Island.

"You are Mia Luz right?" a tall, thick woman with a peachy complexion asks me.

"That's me." The ship Mr. Erick told me about is an average sized boat with a small deck on the top floor, but appropriate to fit three people. At the railing of the tipsy boat, Mizuki and Risa wave at me ecstatically. Figures I would be the late one.

"Mia, you're coming too! Yaaay!" Mizuki shouts.

"I did not think you would make it," Risa says loudly enough for me to hear. I wave to both of them while the woman checks something off on her clipboard. She tells me to put my bag inside and tells me they're taking off in five minutes. "Mia, wait up."

I turn around, surprised to see Don sprinting up to me. He's always kept out of the city, he said he probably wouldn't be able to walk the streets for at least another four months. _I need the world to forget me and my crimes_, he told me. _Like you have._ He catches his breath and straightens up. "I wanted to see you off and I missed you at your house."

"Thank you." I smile. "I've gotta get on in a few minutes."

"I'm happy for you Mia. I'm gonna miss you."

* * *

"I'll be back soon, I'm sure you'll be fine," Mia reassures me with that smile of hers that makes me think everything's going to be okay. But it's not, she told me not to leave her and she's leaving me. Why did I take her for granted? She comes in to give me a hug and I return it warmly. This is just like that rainy night months ago when we held each other, nothing else mattered to us. We were both upset that night and holding each other made our sorrows go away for a little while.

We pull back but I still keep my trembling hands on her bare shoulders. I'm not going to see those green eyes that gleam like a Chaos Emerald or that hair that's as blue as the sea for a year. I should do something, anything. "Are you okay?"

I blink really hard, my hands still on her shoulders. I gently pull her in again and our lips finally meet. We sink into the silent kiss, the world around us vanishes. There is no boat, no sea, no sky, no people, no city, only us. Our noses brush up against each other and her bangs caress my bumpy forehead. I can feel her slipping away and then I pull back too, sighing of relief.

"Don?"

I break out of my reverie, shaking my head and realizing my hands are sitting on her shoulders, eager to pull her in. I've done so much wrong to this girl, why do I think I deserve to have her heart?

"Kiss already!" yells Mizuki from the ship, making Mia turn crimson. "It'll be really romantic."

"See you, Don."

"Come back soon." We hug each other tightly for a while and then I let her go. When she comes back then maybe I'll deserve her.

* * *

"Aw, no romantic kiss like in the movies," Mizuki complains as I board the ship. "Why not?"

I blush and shrug my shoulders.

"When they reunite next summer, they will," Risa confirms, making me really embarrassed.

"Guys, stop it already. It's not like that," I deny as I drop my backpack on the wobbly floor. When I return to the railing, Don's still there, grinning at me. I smile back, waving at him while Mizuki teases him further. "You're not seeing us for a year, you should've done it! She might fall in love-oh!"

Risa punches Mizuki's arm, making her whimper. The ship attendees bring up the bridge and the horn blares in our ears. The ship pulls away from the docks abruptly, causing us three to jolt back while gripping the railing. All three of us wave to Don. "Wait for us!" I shout, my voice cracking.

"I will!" he promises as we wave until we can no longer see the spec of him on the docks. A piece of my heart breaks off, falling into the crevices of my organs when I realize I won't see Don or have intimate conversations with him for a year. I won't hear him tell me about Summer Carnivale, his adventures with the Professors and Topaz, or the mechanics of his vast mind.

J.G.P.


	5. So Long to Joy

"I'm surprised you're here on time. Mizuki Ayano, correct?" the fat lady asks.

"Why is it a surprise?"

"No one ever gets here on time for these things."

"How do you know Erick?" I ask skeptically. She sighs, rolling her eyes.

"I work with one of his friends. I'll be your captain today, I'm Captain Eva. I know you're Mizuki, there's no need to verify." She flips her pad and checks me off. "Inside there's enough space to store your bag and we should be leaving in an hour."

"Why don't you need to verify?"

"Erick described the passengers very well. You can board now if you want or drop your bag off and do some last minute things."

"I'll get on." It's not like I have friends here to say goodbye to. I move past her and I'm helped up the bridge by two other ship attendants. This is nothing like the cruise line those other girls had in Tokyo but it looks pretty fast and it looks like it can accommodate about ten people. It's even got a top deck, thank goodness for that. Being on the unsettling bottom is enough to make me feel seasick. It's ironic that I started this whole journey by getting on a ship and I'm going to continue it on a ship.

In the resting area, there's only three beds, one bathroom without a shower, and a mirror. "Some room." I drop my bag down and sit on the stiff bed built within the wall. "I bet these beds are the ones that fold into the wall."

I thought about it last night, about changing my mind and doing what Space told me I should do. If he says I'm going to lead this world into destruction and despair, then it's coming true since Space is all knowing. But I have faith that when it happens, I'll be ready to save it like I did three months ago. Yeah, when I'm back after a year, Dori's gonna get the beating he deserves, _the whole clique of Darkness will get a beating._

_"So this is your final choice Mizuki?" _Time appears in the room with the same dull facial expression she's always had.

"Yeah."

"_And you know the consequences. Your friends will get hurt and Darkness will envelop this world, there is no stopping it now that you've boarded the ship." _

"I'll save everyone."

_"A noble gesture. I've already seen how you will handle it."_

"It must be good if you're not stopping me like Space tried to."

"_Whatever satisfies your human needs Mizuki. I am merely watching your hourglass."_ She approaches me and I flinch back when I feel her walk through me. When I look around the room, I don't see her anymore. After thirty-one minutes of lying on the hard bed, the door opens from outside and Risa comes in, dropping a small backpack on the creaky floor.

"Are you okay? You look disturbed," observes Risa, coming over to me. I sit up in shock, gawking at her.

"I didn't think you were coming."

"Me either. Knuckles was very upset yesterday and I did not want to leave him like that. But I do not have much of a choice."

"Sorry, that really sucks." She shrugs indifferently. "Did he at least say goodbye?"

"No. Come on, being outside will make me feel better," she says quietly. I follow her out and we both lean against the railing, letting the ocean breezes kiss our faces. She warily grips the railing, unsure of how stable this boat is. "First time on a boat?"

"How did you know?"

"I can tell. Anyway, Knuckles?"

"He did not say a word to me this morning but he did not stop me either. I feel terrible."

"Try not to, it's not your fault he can't handle the pain of losing you. But not saying anything to you, that's messed up. He's not seeing you for an entire year," I remind her, trying to make her feel better. "That mutt doesn't know any better."

"It would seem not. Are you ready for this Mizuki?"

Am I ready to doom the world? Am I ready to handle the consequences of my choice? Am I ready to ruin the lives of the people closest to me?

"If I get stronger, then I'll figure out how to bring our worlds out of the Darkness and do more cool spatial and time stuff. Dialga and Palkia will be proud the next time I see them," I say with my fists pumped in the air. "You'll see, I'll be able to do all this cool stuff, then you're gonna come in and slice people in half, and Mia's gonna do all these flips while spinning her bo staff."

"You are sure about all that?" snorts Risa.

"Yep, we'll shake up the world." A pang shoots through my belly like an arrow.

"There is Mia coming." Risa looks out to the docks. I lean forward a little, recognizing the youngest member of our kickass crew. "I think that is Don back there too."

"Mia, you're coming too! Yaaay!" I say softly to Risa, "You think they're finally gonna kiss?"

"I did not think you would make it," she says to Mia calmly, then replies in a hushed tone, "I think so."

' ' '

"Don't be so down, you'll see him again soon," I assure Mia, staring forlornly out to sea. "It's not like he's gonna go away, he'll always be there."

"I guess," mopes Mia.

"Come on, let's join Risa on the top deck. I don't like being so close to the railings while the boat's moving like this." I tug her along to the deck as she reluctantly drags her flats. Risa is staring off at the sunny sky, as if she found her best friend in the sun. "You're gonna be okay too, Risa?"

"Yes… it is going to rain soon so maybe we should head inside." Once in our room and dropping like logs on each bed, we all exhale deeply as we hear the rain splatter against the boat.

"This makes me feel really antsy," I comment, breaking the awkward silence. "The last time I was on a boat and it poured like this, I fell off and got sucked into this world. Did I ever tell you guys what my life was like before this happened?" Both downhearted girls shake their heads. "Well it was almost worse than this believe it or not." Risa chuckles while Mia brings her knees to her chest. Have I already brought despair into their lives? I stroke my hair while I lean against the wall.

"How much worse?" Risa asks curiously.

I tell them everything, what life used to be like living in California, Haruki and my mom's disappearance, moving to Tokyo, getting on a cruise ship with people I hate, falling off after Heartless covered the ship, and everything afterwards. "And here I am."

"I'm really sorry Mizuki. That Dori person sounds awful. I'm sure you'll find your brother and your mother," Mia regards while Risa nods in agreement. "Um, I guess I should tell you what happened on my island. Nobody really liked me…"

She tells me the story of how no one wanted to be around her, the gruesome family feud that resulted in her parents' death, Seth saving her from falling into total despair, and the choices he made that doomed his world. I guess I'm no better than that ass.

"I hope that ass dies a painful death Mia," I comment when she finishes. She sighs sadly and takes off her flats, lying down on the bed. I'm not sure if Mia or Risa can sense it, but I know we're in another world. Too bad there aren't any windows here. "Come on Risa, your turn," I say to her as I hop off the bed, stretch briefly, and plop back down.

"Fine." She clears her throat and puts her head against the wall, seeing her world and her happiness in the grey, blank ceiling. "My home is called the Village of Willow…"

There is a lot I know about her struggle already, she told me a lot when she slept over once. But I didn't know she had a half-sister who has it out for her, a goddess for a mother and an abusive monster for a father, and a curse branded on her left shoulder that forces her to obey any command. It seems like despair has followed us around before fate brought us together. But I'm going to bring more of it, any pain they will experience from here on out will be my fault. "So you can make it rain and snow and do all that?" I wonder excitedly.

"Kind of. I still have a lot to learn," she answers flatly. "But I am sure my sister has already mastered her gifts."

"You two should find some common ground, after all you're sisters-"

The boat bumps into something hard, cutting Mia's sentence short. The door opens and one of the attendees that helped me on the ship stands in the doorway. "Mia Luz, this is your stop. Erick said you already know your way around. You two need to stay inside."

"Why?" I demand curtly, standing up.

"We're already destroying the world order. Anymore damage to it would result in heavy consequences." Damn the world order to hell and damn the consequences. Mia gets up, slinging her bag and bo staff carrier over her back.

"Be safe Mia, we'll see each other soon." I hug her tightly.

"I'll miss you Mizuki." Then she walks over to Risa who grasps her warmly, as though Mia's a long-lost sister she just found. "Good luck," says Risa. "Be careful."

"Same to you. I'll miss you too." Mia reluctantly heads for the door, feigns a smile at us to stop herself from crying, and leaves.

J.G.P.


	6. Good Night

When I open my eyes, the sun is not shining as bright as before. Some of the clouds eat up the sunlight greedily, preventing light from hitting the floating island. While Knuckles is still sleeping, I get up, stretching my arms and legs out. I pick up the sandwich I could not finish yesterday and have it for breakfast. Then I wash my outfit for today, an off-white kimono, and wear it, ignoring the damp feeling. "I have to see this island one more time," I whisper to myself. I stroll down to the lake, remembering when I was overtaken with hate and tried destroying everything I thought hated me, including Knuckles. I landed in this forest after getting sucked into that sphere. "That will not happen again," I ensure as I pat the patch of earth where I landed. I have not changed that much since then, I still do not want the world to see my face and I can still use my sword.

When I make it to the ruins, I remember Groudon teaching me how to levitate a rock. I could never have fathomed in a million years that I would be able to do that. "Over there, that is where I watched my best friend die." Gradually I slink over to the spot of spilled blood and drop on my knees, bowing my head in respect. "Hi Clancy, I am sorry I could not save you from the Darkness. But on that note, I am going to leave you so that I can fulfill the new promise I made to you. I cannot bring you back home-you do not have a body to bring back. You stabbed yourself so hard that you killed your soul and your body." I clench my hands, scooping up some dirt. There is some crackling noises in the ground, then a plant rises from the ground and a bud grows out. "When I return, I will make a willow tree for you. I have to leave for a while so I can fulfill my new promise."

The Keyblade appears in my hands as I lift my hands up then I plunge the Keyblade into the ground. "I am going to make it back home for both of us, I will carry you with my Keyblade."

When I feel my hands start to shake, I stand up, making the blade disappear again. I guess it is time to say goodbye to Knuckles, noontime is coming soon. I scurry out of the ruins and through the forest, swiftly making it to the altar. Knuckles is sitting on the Master Emerald, arms folded over his white crescent, his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows slanted. "The Master Emerald has two guardians. If you were watching it before I came here, then I am sure you will be fine. Thank you for letting me stay here for so long and putting up with the issues I brought along with me. A year is not so long, I will return to this island as soon as I come back."

His leer does not yield and I am sure his stubbornness is not going to allow him to say anything to me. "You are a dear friend, please do not do anything reckless when I return. Okay?" No nod, no movement at all. "You get to have Angel Island all to yourself again-oh here." I take out the envelope Erick gave me and put it down in front of him, knowing he is even too stubborn to accept that from me. "Buy all the food you need, I will not be needing it. Take care of yourself." I turn around and descend the steps, picking up my backpack I bought last night full of my essentials and I walk to the edge of the island, turning back at the top of the altar. Maybe I am hoping for him to come down and see me off but Knuckles is that stubborn.

' ' '

"I will miss Don, he is a pleasant person to be around," I admit to Mia as she gazes in the direction of where Don and the docks were. "If he says he will wait, he will wait. Rest assured Mia."

"Thank you," says Mia, still not entirely convinced. "Hey, Mr. Erick said that Angel Island would be close to the docks, but I don't see it."

"Yeah, me either. Maybe he was talking a whole bunch of crap," comments Mizuki, her eyes darting around the sky. One look up and I can see it when a puffy cloud drifts by.

"Follow my finger, that is Angel Island up there." I point upward to the right, leading Mizuki and Mia to eventually see it. They "ooh" and "aah" at it. "You have been there before, it is just a floating peninsula."

"But from down here it looks so far up," replies Mizuki.

"It looks like a spec up there," says Mia, covering her eyes from the partly covered sun. "Did you say goodbye to your friend up there?"

"I did but I do not think he was ready for a goodbye so soon." As I let the sound of the waves drown out my sadness, I hear the seagulls fly over us, cawing noisily.

"Those seagulls are really loud, sheesh," complains Mizuki. "Especially one of them up there. That's weird, seagulls travel in flocks most of the time." I lift my head all the way up, hearing the annoying seagull Mizuki is talking about. "It's red," she adds.

"…aaaaah!"

"That doesn't sound like a seagull anymore," Mia remarks, staring at the red spec too. Suddenly, my name is announced to the skies and the seas; once I recognize the voice, the sun shines brighter. Mizuki pats my shoulder. "Get to the top deck Risa, go!"

With blinding speed, I run into our resting room, jump over the baggage, and hurry up the steep steps while keeping balance on the rocking boat. Knuckles is gliding over the boat, flying a little higher than the seagulls are. "A year isn't that long," he shouts with a wide grin on his face. Staring up at my stubborn friend, I shake my head.

"It is not."

"You had better come back to the island."

"Will do."

"I hope you impress me with your new moves."

"I will."

"I'll save some grapes for you!"

"There is no need." A smile curls on my face as I hold my hood in place. My sleeves are batted by the oceans' harsh winds. "Take care of yourself and Westopolis."

"You'd better come back quick, I might replace you," he jokes.

"Goodbye, Knuckles."

"So long!" He turns and the wind pushes him east and eventually out of sight. That stubborn echidna, he would not say anything on the island but waits until the last minute. What a fool, a fool I can call my dear friend. I can feel my eyes burn like they never have before-I am sure they are simply tears that will stay trapped in my eyes. Why am I not like my father in these kinds of situations?

"You're gonna be okay too, Risa?" Mizuki asks pitifully as she has her arm around Mia.

"Yes… it is going to rain soon so maybe we should head inside."

' ' '

"What kind of world do you think we're heading to?" wonders Mizuki, lying on the bed. "We should go look outside."

"The attendant told us not to after he dropped Mia off." I get comfortable on my pillow as I turn to Mizuki sticking her tongue at me.

"Goody-two shoes," she teases. "I'm really glad Mia got on this boat."

"Me too."

"Risa," she says my name seriously and frowning. The boat abruptly stops again and I hear the horn blare loudly, nearly deafening me. Being on a boat is strange and uncomfortable but I am willing to do new things for my promise. Once the boat wobbles less vehemently and the horn stops, Mizuki continues, "I will find a way to save our worlds, I promise. And your curse, I'll end it."

The door opens and the attendant from earlier enters. "Risa Willow-Greenhorn, your stop."

"Well this is it, so long bestie." Mizuki and I hug each other. Why does she have this guilty look on her face? "You're my strength Risa, what am I going to do without you?"

"Do all that you can. We will see each other real soon." We pull away and I pick up my bag. As I start for the door, I face Mizuki with a smile curled on my face as I pull off my hood. "I will hold you to those promises, Mizuki."

**BAAAAM. An epilogue is coming next, stay tuned!**


	7. Final Epilogue, Same Skies, Same Waters

**The last epilogue.**

I stare at the wall for fifteen minutes, listening to the news go on about how unusually warm it is for November. 60 degrees for most of the day, dropping down to 49 by seven tonight. _"And we turn to the main story today, has Eggman finally given up his conquest? Some young eyewitness tells us…"_

I thought it was going to be cool to have Erick as my teacher but it's exhausting. If I stay in bed any longer, I'm gonna be late for training today. And if I'm late that means twenty laps around his office, I learned that on the second day. I take the covers off, haul myself out of the comfort of my toasty bed, and head into the bathroom. There are dark marks on the side of my cheeks from where I broke out, always to remain there no matter what I put on them. My hair hasn't really grown either, and it's still dull and flat-maybe if I have enough money by the end of this week I'll get a weave, they started getting popular. "And these eyes, they're not even that Asianesque and some kid called me Squinty four days ago!" I complain aloud, turning on the sink and reaching for my toothbrush. I remember what happened when I got off my stop on "the boat of destiny".

_"Mizuki Ayano, this is your stop." I was so excited to see a brand new world and meet new people. I yanked my suitcase up and rolled it outside, the moon casting shadows on the deck. The attendant handed me a paper with an address on it as he let me off the bridge. When I read the address, the smile was wiped clean off my face. "Is this some mistake? Did you guys mess up?" I demanded, crumbling the paper and throwing it on the deck. "I shouldn't be here."_

_"I'm ordered to tell you that address Ms. Ayano. Sorry for the confusion." The attendant went back up on the bridge, untying the rope. "Best of luck." Why the hell was I back in the city, in Metropolis? I had already checked out my room, packed up everything, and what, to be back there? Oh hell no, this was ridiculous. _

_I shoved open the door, slamming it against the wall, and stomped into Erick's office. "Good night Mizuki," said Erick politely._

_"What did you mess up? Shouldn't I be in another world right now, not in the same city I just left?"_

_"No, this your proper destination. I figured last minute that it would be best for me to teach you first for six months," replied Erick nonchalantly. "I don't see why you're upset. I thought you would be happy to be in the city for a while longer."_

_"But I don't have any friends here, and now that Mia and Risa are gone, I really have no one," I said, refusing to lower my voice. "Why couldn't you just tell me earlier instead of me going through all that?" He gestured for me to calm down but I slammed my fist on his desk, only hurting my hand. "Ow, ow-no, I'm not calming down, this is ludicrous. I already cleared out my hotel room."_

_"I am a master at traveling between worlds Mizuki. For the next six months I will educate you on time and space, helping expand those powers of yours while you do some self-training. Your other teacher will make sure you don't hurt your hand when you punch," he said. As I scrunched my face together and raked through my scalp, he laughed a little. "If you had done that to your other teacher you'd be running laps until you drop."_

_"Shut up."_

_"All I can tell you now is to go back to the hotel, get your key back, and unpack. Training starts tomorrow at eight in the morning. If you're not up for that, then go back and don't come here." He thought he was so smart and so clever tricking me like that. Even though I was pissed, I couldn't imagine a better teacher for me available in Metropolis. "You know, I gave Risa and Mia chips so that I know what world they're in. I can help you understand those chips and you can visit them when you improve." My eyes widened. "It's your choice."_

I walk down the block with my hands in my pockets. My skinny jeans finally stretched and I can walk in them normally; I admire my new teal, black polka-dotted shirt with a black scarf wrapped around my neck. If I was doing any physical training, I wouldn't be able to don this sick outfit-everything I'm doing with Erick is all about the mind, that's the best part about training with him. I just have to stock up on _Pain Relief!_ pills later for the persistent migraines and headaches. By the time I'm done today, my skull is splitting open.

I stop at the corner, gazing off to the left. If I go down this block, I'll end up below Angel Island, where Risa would come from. I really do miss her, despite how deadpan she sounded, she knew how to hold a conversation. She was my first true friend here. Arriving at Erick's office, I greet him gloomily, "G'mornin'."

"Morning. Don't get comfortable, we're heading out. We need some space for today." He has on the same outfit he wore when I first met him.

"Where are we going?"

"The park, perhaps?"

' ' '

Why am I going there? Mia's not gonna be there, she's not gonna be there for a long time. Yet here I find myself strolling down the unused road to where Mia used to live at ten thirty at night. My body is telling me to turn around and return to my bed but my heart is bringing me here for a reason. I walk down the little pathway, glancing side to side to observe the shedding flowers and decayed leaves all over. The branches of the bushes are revealed without the lush, green leaves hiding them. Without Mia here, they've lost their shine. Don't be ridiculous, it's part of the natural cycle of plants. I make it to the front of the house, staring up at the two-story house with the balcony facing me. Mia never used that, she has a fear of heights-God, my head. I unscrew the cap of _Pain Relief! _and drop two pills in my palm. I pop them in my mouth and swallow them dry, gagging at the bitter taste of the Skittle-sized drugs.

"What're you doing here?" I wonder aloud, turning to the side of the house while tucking the bottle in my pocket. "Don."

"That's a surprise, you always call me Leather Jacket Guy." He comes out with his arms folded, wearing a double-buttoned long coat and black baggy jeans. "Long time no see. I'm a drifter, I have nowhere else to go."

"Funny how we both ended up here then. You're not wearing a leather jacket anymore," I point out, observing the balcony. "Why are you wearing a coat? It's not that cold. And you can't get cold I assume."

"To blend in. What're you doing here?"

"Longing for the past of course. Isn't that what all of us do at some point?"

He doesn't answer, he just looks up at the balcony.

"Don't you miss her?"

"More than anything."

"You should've given her a farewell kiss."

"I was nervous."

"Wow, Leather Jacket Guy is admitting to _me_ that he gets nervous around a girl he likes?" I sarcastically ask, watching his steadfast expression soften. "Why not send her a letter?"

"That's a terrible joke."

"Who's joking? Put a note in a bottle and let the waves carry your feelings to her. There's nothing silly about that," I reply seriously, making him leer at me. I smirk at his cross expression, meant to hide his hurt and pain. I've brought despair to him, too. "I've visited a lot of worlds for the past two and a half months, I'm a little smarter now. Remember this, we all share the same skies and the same waters. They might look different but they're all the same. Good night." I turn and start walking away until I remember the future, when he attacks me but Future Mia stops him. Something within these next couple of months is going to drastically change him, another consequence of treading down this path. "Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Don't do anything stupid. If you get the urge, please stop yourself."

"Whatever."

Mia's not here to keep this idiot in check anymore and I can't babysit him every night. All I can do is have faith that everything will be alright for when Mia and Risa return. Alright, it's time to go to the hotel and I'm not walking there. With the palm of my hand I thrust forward, opening a yellow-bluish portal for me to walk through. I step inside, feeling Don's eyes burning into my back-Leather Jacket Guy, don't screw up this world for us, it's our temporary home. By getting on that boat, I've led this world down a dark path and I need help to save it when the time comes.

**Le fin~ See, short and simple. Hope you guys enjoyed the stories.**


End file.
